


¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta?

by CristiRanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta?

Los chicos tenían un caso. Un ''algo'' estaba dejando un reguero de cadáveres en Wichita. No sabían que era, pero si sabían quien podría ayudarlos a descubrirlo. Y como llevaban meses sin saber de él, decidieron hacer una visita a Bobby.

Tras un largo rato conduciendo, llegaron a la vieja chatarrera donde estaba la casa de Bobby.

Sam se preocupó al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y Bobby no se encontraba allí. El joven cazador sacó su pistola y entró en la casa. Tras revisar que no estaba en la planta baja, subió las escaleras en silencio. Se dirigía al baño, con su arma en alto, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo alertó. La puerta de la habitación del viejo cazador estaba entreabierta, y dejaba ver lo que ocurría en su interior. 

Había alguien en la cama, sentado, aparentemente sobre otra persona. Llevaba una camisa, algo arrugada y las sábanas cubrían las piernas de ambos. El hombre, al que al principio no reconoció, no parecía muy alto, y los movimientos que hacía, dejaban muy claro que estaba pasando bajo las sábanas. El joven cazador se quedo paralizado cuando reconoció la voz entrecortada de Bobby. No sabía que hacer. Lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación no era de su incumbencia y se sentía un intruso.

Iba a irse, cuando vió que su hermano estaba tras él. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró atentamente. Dean apartó a Sammy y terminó de abrir la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Al parecer, el mayor de los Winchester si había reconocido al demonio. Dicho demonio, se quitó de encima del viejo cazador, molesto por la repentina interrupción, miró a los chicos, luego a Bobby y sonrío con suficiencia ''Creo que tenéis cosas de las que hablar'' Murmuró sarcástico, lanzando un beso al viejo y desapareciendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo con los dos muchachos.

Un silencio tenso reinaba en la habitación. Bobby habría preferido mil veces que Dean le gritara antes de que lo mirase como lo estaba haciendo. Los ojos verdes del chico le miraban como si lo que tuviera delante fuese uno de los monstruos que solía cazar en lugar del hombre que le había criado. 

Antes de que el viejo cazador pudiese decir nada, el chico se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Bobby se levantó de la cama, intentando cubrirse con las sábanas, pero tropezando con ellas y cayendo al suelo. Se sentía ridículo, cuando notó la gran mano de Sam ayudándole a incorporarse. Bobby alzó la mirada y vio al pequeño mirarle. Pero Sammy no le miraba de la misma forma que Dean. Los ojos del chico le invitaban a darle una explicación de lo que había ocurrido, y a la vez, le dejaban ver que, independientemente de la respuesta, lo iba a aceptar. Pero el cazador se decidió por bajar la mirada.

''¿Es por tú alma aún? ¿Sigue sin querer devolvértela?'' Comenzó a decir el joven cazador. Bobby sonrió resignado y negó con la cabeza. El chico frunció el ceño ''¿Entonces?''. El viejo no se sentía capaz de darle una respuesta y por ello se encogió de hombros. ''Creo que deberías bajar con tu hermano, y dejar que me ponga algo de ropa'' Murmuró Bobby, intentando parecer tranquilo. ''Prometo que os lo explicaré'' El chico asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando al cazador solo, buscando su ropa, que, junto con la de Crowley, cubría el suelo del dormitorio.

Dean estaba sentado en la cocina, con un vaso de whisky en la mano cuando Sammy apareció. En ese momento el hermano mayor comenzó a hablar ''Se esta tirando al puto Rey del Infierno'' Dijo, a medias entre pregunta y exclamación. ''¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?'' Alzó la voz y volvió a repetir ''Se está tirando al puto Rey del Infierno'', esta vez, casi a gritos. Sam lo miró ''Seguro que tiene una razón lógica para hacerlo, Dean'' El interpelado lo miró enfadado ''¿Una razón lógica?'' Preguntó irónico, en el momento en el que Bobby entraba en la cocina, vestido completamente, sin saber aún exactamente que les iba a decir.  
Ambos chicos miraron al hombre que había ejercido de padre para ellos. ''Dice Sammy que tienes una razón lógica para follarte al puto Crowley'' Murmuró con dureza. El viejo cazador se lo pensó antes de negar con la cabeza. ''¿No?'' Preguntó ''¿No tienes una buena razón para ello? Entonces dime, Bobby, ¿Por qué cojones lo estás haciendo?'' Las últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un fuerte golpe en la mesa. El cazador iba a decir algo, pero Sammy intervino ''Dean, Bobby no nos debe ninguna explicación, sea cual sea la razón, él cree que es lo correcto'' ''¿¡Lo correcto?! ¿¡En que mundo acostarse con un cabronazo que ha intentado matarnos más de un millón de veces es lo correcto?!'' Increpó Dean, tras lo cual, la sala quedo en silencio.

''Mmm... No, definitivamente no es lo correcto, pero, creedme, chicos, vuestro Bobby sabe lo que se hace'' Los tres dirigieron sus miradas al lugar del que procedía la voz ''Si, se que me había ido, pero me deje mi mejor chaqueta arriba y, además, no podía resistirme a una buena discusión'' Dijo con sarcasmo y suficiencia, cuando Dean se abalanzó sobre él para darle un puñetazo, pero el demonio consiguió zafarse y se escondió detrás de Bobby. Dean miraba al demonio y al cazador alternativamente, y viendo que Bobby no estaba molesto por las burlas del demonio, si no que mostraba una actitud defensiva hacía él, mostrando que no dejaría que le pegase. ''Vale, explícame que cojones está pasando, Bobby'' Preguntó Dean, y Sammy, un poco alejado, los miraba con curiosidad, queriendo oír lo que decía el viejo cazador. Pero al ver que este no hablaba, Crowley tomó la palabra, pero esta vez, sin su típico tono altanero o de burla ''Queridos imbéciles, responded primero vosotros ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no venís a verle? No, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que os molestáis siquiera en hacerle una llamada? Y no me refiero a que le llaméis para preguntarle como matar a uno de esos bichos que tanto os gustan, me refiero a llamarle para interesaros por su vida, malditos desagradecidos ¿Sabéis cuantas horas se pasa buscando en sus malditos libros para salvaros el maldito culo? Porque yo si lo sé, ¿Sabéis por qué? Yo os lo voy a decir, porque yo soy él que está a su lado, porque me preocupo por él'' Soltó su discurso sin respirar siquiera, mirando amenazante a los dos chicos ''¿Tú, Dean, le exiges una explicación? ¿Acaso la mereces? ¿Sabes que el mes pasado le pegaron un tiro, eh? ¿O que hace dos semanas paso casi dos horas bajo una montaña de escombros hasta que conseguí encontrarle? ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que le saco de allí? ¿El que le curó las heridas? Creo que sabemos la respuesta ¿Verdad?'' Acabó finalmente mirándolos con una sonrisa triunfante. Bobby sentía la sangre palpitar en sus orejas, que habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza. 

El demonio había dejado a Dean sin palabras, y una ola de culpabilidad inundó sus ojos, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada. No dijeron nada durante unos segundos, hasta que Sammy rompió el silencio ''¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntos?'' El ligero matiz en la palabra “juntos” hizo que las orejas del cazador se pusieran más rojas aún, y que una amplia sonrisa surgiera en el rostro del demonio. ''Seis meses y seis días, alce'' dijo con algo de ironía ''Aunque si le preguntas al viejo gruñón, dirá que cinco meses y medio'' sonrió con sarcasmo ''Yo cuento desde la primera vez que nos acostamos, él, desde la primera vez que soltó una ñoñada'' dijo, haciendo el sarcasmo aún más notorio, pero el chico dio la respuesta por válida. Dean miró al demonio mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. 

''Bueno, está charla está siendo muy amena, estoy disfrutando de la cara de hemorroides de la ardilla, creedme, pero tengo trabajo en allí abajo, ya sabéis, Rey del Infierno'' Dijo señalándose, para luego tomar la cara de Bobby entre sus manos y darle un beso en los labios. Tras hacer esto desapareció.

''¿Estás... saliendo... con Crowley? ¿Saliendo? ¿En plan parejita feliz?'' Preguntó Dean mirándole fijamente.

''Es... complicado'' murmuró tras unos segundos.

''¿Complicado?''  
''Si, complicado, ¿Creéis que mi vida es fácil? Y si, estoy con Crowley, aunque no creo que parejita feliz sea el término más adecuado para describir lo nuestro'' Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar algo, continuó ''Sam estaba en Dios sabe donde, tú estabas con Lisa, y yo solo, estaba solo, y entonces llegó él... No pongas esa cara, Dean, ¿Crees qué al principio no pensé que me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Qué no pensé que estaba tendiéndome una trampa? No soy ni un crío, ni un idiota, Dean. Sabéis, pensad lo que queráis, pero no me arrepiento de estar con él. Ahora, podéis aceptarlo, o lo podéis olvidar y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Hay otra opción, pero, creedme cuando digo que me dolería que eligieseis eso'' Les dirigió una mirada atenta, esperando una respuesta de sus chicos.

''Claro que lo aceptamos, Bobby'' Respondió Sammy por ambos. Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente asintió.

''Si es lo que quieres'' Se encogió de hombros ''Solo espero no tener que recoger tus trozos cuando ese hijo de puta te traicione'' Murmuró y quedaron un rato en silencio. 

''Habíamos venido por un caso'' Dijo finalmente Sam ''¿Puedes ayudarnos?''

''Por supuesto, ¿Qué tenéis?''


End file.
